Lost and Found
by LittleK3
Summary: It's the beginning of the war in Iraq, and Alfred is out on the front lines. After an explosion leaves him injured and in the hands of the enemy, Canada and the other countries must work together to rescue him before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, who knows what would happen...**

Prologue:

America sighed and wiped sweat off his brow as he sat in the back of the Humvee as he and his teammates and their convoy made their way down a deserted desert road deep in the heart of Iraq. He had been here for a few months now, and missed his family and friends back home in the states, but he had to be out here with his people, fighting to protect his country and freedom like the hero he was. Though the stress of combat was beginning to take a toll on him. Sighing, Alfred scanned his surroundings, nerves tight and on high alert, looking for the slightest move that would betray the enemy.

"Yo Alfred!" Lt. Mark Cain said, turning to look at said person for a second.

"Whats up?" Al said, looking away from the window and leaning up to talk to Mark, who was driving their Humvee.

"You see anything?"

"No. Just sand. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah, there's this weird looking ditch in the road." At that comment, Alfred carefully stuck his head out the window, and, sure enough, saw a depression in the road.

"Pull over to the side of the road and stop, we should check to make sure it isn't an IED.(1)"

"Yes sir." Mark said as he pulled off the main road and prepared to stop the Humvee. Before he could though, an explosion came from the left, sending the car flying to the side. Alfred cried out in pain as his side of the car slammed into the ground, and he felt the metal dig into his leg as the Humvee began rolling down a sand dune. Soon it stopped, but Alfred's head was still spinning, and he couldn't see due to the blood running into his eyes from a cut on his forehead and the thick smoke that blanketed the area. Alfred could hear others in his convoy yelling and guns firing, but the pain overwhelmed him and he blacked out.

**A/N: Hey! LittleK3 here! I know I am still writing another story, but this idea has been bugging me and I needed to get it out. I was just bored and thinking about stories and stuff when this plot idea came into my mind, and it wouldn't go away so I had to write it down. And VIOLA! We get this lovely piece of literature! I hope you all enjoy it and let me know if you think it's worth continuing! **

**1: IED- Improvised Explosive Device  
><strong>

**PLEASE R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! I'M BACK! So, I have been really bust these past few weeks, and I've had some very late nights and because I like to write before I go to bed, I've been to tired to do anything! Anyway, I know this chapter's really short, but I wanted to get it out ASAP. The new chapter for my other story will be out soon I hope, but I'm having some writers block with it, so I don't know when it will be out exactly... **

Chapter 1

_6 Months Earlier_

_ "_Are you sure you want to do this Alfred?" Matt asked, worry clear in his voice. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"I'll be fine Mattie!" Alfred said, pulling on his jacket and laying his boots on his bed as he ran around to finish packing. "I'm the hero! I can handle it!"

"I've no doubt about that Alfred, but is this really necessary?" Alfred stood up straight, Marine uniform in perfect order and looked his brother straight in the eye.

"Yes." Alfred told his brother, gaze never wavering once, eyes full of determination, trade mark goofy smile no where on his face. Matthew sighed in defeat, knowing he could do nothing to change his brothers mind at this point. He watched as his brother went back to his packing, noticing the slight stiffness in his movements still.

Leaving his brother to his work, Matt walked out and downstairs to talk to Arthur, Francis, and some of the other countries who had come by to see if it was true. "He won't change his mind." Groans and complaints could be heard from around the room at Matt's confirmation. They had all heard that the U.S planned to go into Iraq, but they wanted to know for sure, which is why they were all now sitting in Alfred's living room.

"Told you! Once that git decides on something, he never changes his mind." Arthur said. "Especially after what happened to him in September..." He trailed off and looked down. No one wanted to talk about that right now.

"Yeah." Matt said, sitting in between his 'fathers.' Francis hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry Mattieu," he said, "your brother can handle himself. He will be fine!"

"For once that bloody frog is right." Arthur said. "If there's one thing your brother's good at, it's war."

"Yeah, I know. I still don't think he's ready though." Matt said. "I can tell he's still hurting, but he won't wait any longer. You should have seen the way he looked at me when I asked him if he was sure this is what he wanted to do."

"Has he tord you when he prans to reave?" Kiku asked, walking up to the trio sitting on the couch.

"In a couple of weeks. He has to be at the base on Saturday and finish some of his training before he can go out." Matt explained and Kiku nodded before walking away. "I don't want him to go..." He whispered.

"Neither do we, Matthew." Arthur said, "Neither do we."

**A/N: And that's all for now! Hopefully I will have chapter 2 out soon! Hope you enjoyed and found it worth the wait! Till next time, I'm outta here ya'll! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HI PEOPLE! I'M BACK! I know it's been like, FOREVER since I've updated this story, and I AM SOOOOO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! I hope this chapter makes up for it! Just a side note, the scene between Al and Matt is just BROTHERLY love! I don't like that pairing, but if you do, you can take it that way. The next few chapters will be from Al's POV after this one till we catch up to the present and what happened in the prologue. For now, I'll leave you with this, and speak at the bottom of the page!**

Chapter 2

Alfred stood in the airport, family and friends around him. It had finally come. The day he was scheduled to leave. Part of him wanted to go, and the other was sad to have to leave his family by themselves. It was raining outside, almost like the weather could sense his mood and was reflecting it. Matt, Arthur, and Francis were waiting in the line of people who had come to see Al off and say good bye. Everyone was somber and serious. Not a single person wanted to see him leave, Matthew especially.

Finally, it was his turn to talk to Al. His throat felt thick, and he knew that at any moment, tears may over flow his eyes. "Do you have to go?" He choked out, looking into his brothers uncharacteristically serious face.

"You know I do Matthew." He said, and his brother nodded. Suddenly, Matt threw is arms around his brother, and gave him a tight hug. He felt Al wrap his arms around him, and whisper a few words in his ear. "You gotta be the hero while I'm gone Mattie, but don't worry, I'll be back. I swear. I love you, Matt. Never forget that. I'll be back before you know it." Then he let go, smiled at everyone and called out, "Well! That's my flight! The hero is off to save the world! Ahahaha!" He gave Matt one more quick squeeze around the shoulders and stepped away and headed to his plane.

The countries each waved good bye, and watched him walk, tall and proud in his Marine uniform onto the plane with his buddies. He looked so different from the way he'd been a few weeks ago. He and his friends greeted each other as they made their way onto the plane, and Al turned around one more time and saluted, eyes looking with his brothers, before disappearing from sight.

Slowly, the different countries parted ways, some getting their own flights home, others going to hotels, and the rest milling around the city. Arthur, Francis, and Matthew left Reagan airport and started walking around DC. They walked in silence, and some how found themselves at the Wall(1). There were people all around, some taking rubbing's of names, others leaving gifts in memory of lost loved ones, and veterans standing sadly reminiscing of their fallen comrades.

It was a powerful, sobering sight to see. Each man was made more aware of the dangers Al was putting himself into, and what could happen to him. Of all the three though, it took the hardest toll on Matt. He looked ready to break down, but his brother's words were echoing in his brain. _"__You gotta be the hero..." _Matthew's resolve strengthened, and he looked up at the wall with a brave face. His brother needed him to be the hero. It was his turn to make his mark on the world. To be noticed.

o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Alfred sat back in his seat on the plane, talking with his friend Mark. They had met during training, and struck up a friendship immediately. "So which platoon are you heading to again?" Al asked, looking away from the window to Mark.

"Alpha. I'm being transferred in, I've told you a thousand times!" Mark said, rubbing the back of his head. Mark was a strongly built, big guy with light brown hair, pale skin, and brown eyes. He had a goofy personality, and he and Al were always the ones acting out and joking around, lightening to mood.

"Right! Maybe we'll be in the same squad!" Al said enthusiastically.

"That'd be awesome!" Mark said, grinning. They talked and goofed off for a bit, and the rain seemed to be stopping. The sun came out, shinning as bright as Al's smile.

"Excuse me, sirs," a voice said, coming from the isle, "Is this seat taken?" The other two men turned to see another Marine standing by the empty seat, looking a bit uncomfortable. He straightened up when he saw Al's rank (He was a Capitan) and saluted.

"At ease Marine." Al said, returning the salute and the Lieutenant relaxed. "You can sit here, the seats not taken. What's your name?"

"Lt. James Smith sir, Lieutenant First Class." He said, sitting down. "And you?"

"Capitan Alfred Jones," Al said, "And this here is Lt. Mark Cain." Said Marine nodded in acknowledgement and smiled. He was shorter compared to the other two men, and had light blonde hair with green eyes. His skin was slightly tan, and even though he was small, he didn't look it, and gave off an intimidating aura.

"Nice to meet you." Mark said, "Where you headed?"

"Iraq. I'm going to be in Alpha Platoon." James said, buckling his seat belt as the pilot began to taxi out for take off.

"So are we, Lieutenant, maybe we'll end up in the same convoy." Al said as the plane left the ground. He looked out the window and watched the ground drift away, and his monuments flying by. His face became sad as he took his last look at home. It'd be months, maybe even years, before he'd be able to come back.

"Maybe, sir, maybe." James said, and Al looked away from the window as his land disappeared from view completely.

**A/N: FINITO! Yeah, bit depressing, but Alfred's leaving for war so...I think that'd be the mood. No one ever is very happy about that... And MATTIE! Our budding little hero! I just thought it'd be nice, and fitting for Matt's role in later chappies...You'll see what I mean soon... ;P YAY! New characters! More are on their way! Let me know what you think of the story so far please! I'll try to resume regular updates after this, but who knows! I've got lots of work to do so...yeah. I'll try my best though! For now! I'm done! TTFN! TA TA FOR NOW!  
><strong>

**1- The Vietnam Memorial Wall in DC. It's surface is engraved with the name of every American lost in the war.  
><strong>

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
